


Lalu One-shots

by ThornsandRoses12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornsandRoses12/pseuds/ThornsandRoses12
Summary: A compilation of Lalu one-shots. Pairing Laxus x Lucy. I will post all my one-shots here because it will be easier to manage.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know this is two days later, but I was swamped with deadlines, and Valentine’s Day completely slipped my mind. I’m not confident in my smut writing skills, so I gave you a little lime. Some people might find Laxus O.C but I like to think of him as someone who's not honest with his feelings which makes him so adorable. Anyway, I will post all my one-shots here. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail

It was the cold month of February, the day before Valentine’s Day. Fairy Tail’s guild hall was decorated with hearts, streamers, balloons and banners in the colors of love to prepare for the holiday. 

Meanwhile, in the middle of the guild hall sat a certain blonde face plant on the table, sulking about the upcoming holiday. She overheard something in the guild the other day, and it caused her to scrap all her Valentine’s plans. She was left with none and had no clue what to do. 

This was her first Valentine’s Day with Laxus. They were going to spend most of the day in the guild and then afterwards both would spend some alone time together. Both agreed to take it a bit easy since they weren’t fond of lavish gestures of affection. The most important thing was spending time with the people you care about. 

There was a tradition in Fiore every year: the girls have to give chocolates to their crush, boyfriend or significant other. There were also friendship chocolates that you would give to your guy friends. 

Lucy was very excited about this and brought all the necessary ingredients to make something for the boys of the guilds and something extra special for Laxus. She planned on giving him homemade chocolate to show her sincere feelings for him. 

She had the perfect idea. Chocolate chip cookies for all the guys. For Laxus, beer-flavored chocolate. It was perfect. She knew how much Laxus enjoyed his beer and made chocolates filled with different beer flavors. Simple but effective. Lucy managed to rope Cana into her plans and was more than willing to be her guinea pig. After all, she was getting free booze out of this and helping her friend. 

When she got Cana’s stamp of approval, Lucy thought she was set. All the cookies were baked and placed in red heart-shaped bags tied with a white ribbon. They were all placed in a basket that she will take to the guild and hand it out to everyone. Laxus’s was in a black heart-shaped box with a red ribbon in the fridge to prevent the chocolate from melting. For once she could relax and went to the guild to hang out with everyone. 

Evergreen waved to her when she entered the guild and motioned to her to join her at the table she was currently sitting out. They started chatting about Valentine’s Day plans with their boyfriends. Evergreen was going to make him a chocolate cake and on it said the best man. Lucy found it amusing and adorable at the same time. When Lucy told Evergreen her plans, she looked worried and hesitant to tell her something. Thinking the worst, she forced Ever to say what's on her mind. 

Evergreen braced herself by taking a deep breath and told Lucy the truth. She really liked Lucy. She was a good friend, and Laxus looked happier with her. Which was why she was conflicted to say something. However, it was better to hear it from her and not get hurt if Laxus didn't eat her present. 

Laxus did not like chocolates. Whenever someone would give chocolates to him on Valentine's Day, he would never eat it, giving it to his grandfather. When asked why he would say it was because he did not like the taste of chocolate so people stopped giving him chocolates. 

She felt like a horrible girlfriend. How could she not know her boyfriend didn’t like chocolate? Well, in her defense they just started their relationship a few months ago, but he could have mentioned it somewhere down the line. By the way, Lucy, I don’t like chocolate.

She was upset but grateful to Evergreen for telling her the truth. It would have been embarrassing for her to see him accept something he didn't like and pretend to like it so her feelings weren't hurt. No worries, there were other things she could give instead of chocolate. Just a temporary dent to her plans. That’s what she thought until she ended up in her current predicament. She had nothing.

Cana, noticing the sad state her friend was in, sauntered over, intending to find out what’s wrong and to cheer her up. “What’s got you all down in the dumps,” as she sat down next to Lucy, taking a swig from her beer bottle.

Lucy lifted her head and looked at Cana. She let out a sad sigh. “Project Chocolate Booze is a no go.”

Cana looked surprised. She saw how excited Lucy was when she made them. “Why not? I thought it was a great idea. Chocolate and Booze. Two of the best things in the world.”

“So did I.” Lucy propped her elbows on the table, placing her chin in the palm of her hands. “Till I found out Laxus doesn’t like chocolate.” She looked at Cana, worry etched on her face. “Now what I am supposed to do. I have to give something and tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.” She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head there, letting out a frustrated groan. 

Cana wracked her brain for ideas. She knew Laxus was a simple man who wanted simple things. Then an idea popped into her head. A rather naughty one. 

“Oh Lucy,” Cana sang, causing Lucy to get up and look at her again. “I know just the perfect thing,” and gave her a saucy grin.

“Really Cana,” she grabbed her friend's shoulders in elation. A hopeful look appeared on her face. At this point, she was desperate for advice.

Cana’s grin got even wider when she saw the hopeful expression on Lucy’s face. “Instead of eating chocolate, he can just eat you.” 

“Cana,” Lucy yelled as she let go of Cana’s shoulder and smacked it. Lucy’s cheeks burned red and Cana laughed at Lucy’s reaction. It wasn’t that she and Laxus haven’t had sex, they’ve done it a couple of times. She just preferred people not knowing her sex life.

Plus, she wasn’t sure about wearing sexy lingerie as a present. Wouldn’t it seem like she was too lazy to get him something else? 

“Come on,” whined Cana. She wrapped an arm around Lucy’s shoulder and leaned in her ear as if telling her a secret. “You have to admit it's a good idea. Just buy some sexy lingerie and wear it for him. What’s the worst that can happen? You’ll both get laid.”

Lucy mulled over it and hesitantly nodded. She really didn’t have any other options at this point and the 14th was tomorrow, so most stores wouldn’t have much left to sell. “Okay,” she said. 

“Great,” clapped Cana as she stood from the table. “I know just the place.” Cana’s eyes gleamed for a second and grabbed Lucy’s wrist in an iron-clad grip. 

With strength Lucy didn’t know the brunette possessed, she was dragged out of the guild by Cana and taken to a lingerie shop. She was abruptly shoved into a dressing room and handed a pile of outfits to try. She was forced to model outfit after outfit until they found something both could agree on. 

Cana whistled as she saw Lucy pose in the mirror wearing the last outfit. It was a red lacy babydoll dress. The best part of the outfit was the ribbon in the center. If you untied it, it would show everything in the front. 

“You're lucky I’m with Bacchus. If we were both single, I totally would have banged you in this dressing room.” Lucy couldn’t help but puff out her chest in pride. She had to agree with Cana, she looked amazing. She turned to Cana and exclaimed, “I’ll take it.”

The next day: Valentine’s Day

Laxus heard it was a tradition for girls to give chocolates to the man they liked and accepting it meant that you were returning their feelings. Although he didn’t show it, he was a little excited to get homemade chocolate from his girl. This was the first time he was getting chocolate from a girl he really cared about and had mutual feelings for him. He rarely ate chocolate but will make an exception for Lucy, aware of the girl’s expert culinary skills. So the fact that he was a few minutes early for their meeting time was just a coincidence. 

Laxus met up with Lucy at the guild. She came up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He noticed the covered basket she was carrying and casually asked her what was in it without raising suspicions about what he truly wanted. 

“Oh, this.” She raised the basket to give him a better look. “Just a little something for the guild. A token of my appreciation.” She also brought the chocolates she made for Laxus. She stuffed it in her bag that contained the lingerie. She was planning on giving them to Cana so they wouldn’t go to waste. 

Laxus nodded at that. “Well, you should go hand those out before things get crazy.” The faster she handed those out, the faster he got his. 

“Aye, sir.” She saluted him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He went to sit at his usual table and watched her hand out the tiny bags to all the male members. All the guys thanked her for the cookies and praised how delicious they were. He waited for her to come to him with the basket. And so he waited and waited and waited. 

Where was his goddamn chocolate! Maybe she was saving mine for last. Yes, that’s right, he thought as he nodded to himself. 

Once everyone got their treat, she came to his side with a smoothie in her other hand and sat next to him with the basket set under the table. She didn’t see Cana at the guild. Mira told her she was spending the day at Quatro Cerberus with Bacchus. Guess I have to hold on to this, she thought, taking a sip of her strawberry shake.

Laxus, on the other hand, was staring at his girlfriend, waiting for her to give him his chocolate. The more she relaxes against him, the more anxious Laxus gets.  
Guess I have to coax it out of her, he thought. But I don’t want to seem desperate. He thought of a plan. “Ahhhh, I want something sweet,” he said while stretching his arm and putting it around her shoulder. Laxus tried to signal her with his eyes.

Lucy completely misunderstanding the whole thing offers him her shake. “Oh. Well, you can have some of my shake.” She lifts her shake to his mouth, waiting for him to take a sip.

Damn it, not that, he thought as he begrudgingly took a sip. Although it was nice of her to do that and it tasted good, it was not what he wanted. Maybe she’s trying to give it to me when we’re alone. Gotta hurry things up here so we can go to my house. She can give it to me there. 

After eating dinner, they exchanged goodbyes with everyone. In front of the guild, she held onto him as they lightning teleported to his house.

When they entered his house, he locked the door behind him. Taking off her coat and hanging it, Lucy started to feel nervous. Okay, girl, you can do this, she thought as pumped herself up for the upcoming event. 

She called out to Laxus, “Hey Laxus, mind taking a seat on the couch. I’ll be right back.” She put the chocolates on the kitchen table and headed to his bathroom to change. 

Laxus sat at the edge of the couch and waited for Lucy to appear. Finally, he thought as he sat patiently. I’m getting chocolate. He composed himself, trying to keep his excitement at bay. He heard her come into the room and felt the wind get knocked out of him when he saw her new attire. He totally forgot the chocolates at that moment.

Lucy appeared into the room wearing a red baby doll. It looked to be made of silk with lace trimmings. At the center of the dress was a white ribbon, holding the fabric together. Her hair was completely down, flowing down her shoulders, a look he always liked on her. The red emphasized her beautiful pale skin, and the shape of it made her ass and boobs more enticing. 

Lucy felt her face heat up in embarrassment and walked into the room, avoiding Laxus’s gaze. She knew this was a bad idea and shouldn’t have listened to Cana. 

“Wow,” said Laxus, slightly dazed. He certainly wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t think Lucy was this bold, but he wasn’t complaining. She looked amazing and looked forward to what would happen next.

Lucy walked until she stood in front of him. Laxus shifted his legs to make room for her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her, causing her to straddle herself on his lap and hold on to his broad shoulders. He couldn’t help but run hands up and down her arms, feeling the softness of her skin still in awe at her appearance.

He suddenly sported a wolfish grin. “Is this my valentine’s day treat?” His gaze turned darker. Lucy shuddered, a soft moan escaped her lips at his intense gaze. He started to lightly finger the ribbon between her breasts. “How nice. It even came gift wrapped.” Then he had an idea.

“Untie it,” he demanded. He wanted Lucy to take the initiative. 

“What,” she spluttered, turning even more red. 

“You heard me. Untie it.” He leaned in toward her and moved his mouth to her ear and whispered in his deep baritone voice. “Unless you want me to rip it off you”.

Lucy felt warmth pool into her. She was feeling extremely aroused. Lucy felt torn. Both options sounded good. She looked up at Laxus and slowly tugged at the end of the ribbon. The ribbon released the fabric surrounding her breasts, leaving them bare for him to see. He nodded in appreciation at the amazing view he had.

Laxus leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He rubbed his hand all over her body and through the lacy fabric. Lucy kissed him back and arched her back in pleasure when he touched her sensitive spots. He broke the kiss and harshly sucked the base of her neck. She whimpered and let out another moan in response. She was about to take off the rest of her top off when his hand stopped her. 

"Leave it on," he said trailing kissing down her neck and chest. He let out a huge groan when Lucy sifted her fingers through his hair, pulling it, liking the painful pleasure that followed. 

He got up from his spot on the couch, grabbing Lucy’s thighs with both hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist in return, her ankles securely hooked. He walked them both up the stairs and to the bedroom where he proceeded to enjoy Lucy to his heart’s content. 

The next morning, Laxus felt the sunlight shine on his face and opened his eyes. He slightly shifted and noticed something soft against his body. He turned his head and noticed Lucy’s sleeping form. As he stared at her naked form, scenarios of last night ran through his mind, and couldn’t help but grin a little. He might’ve not gotten chocolate, but he certainly got a sweet treat last night. 

He carefully removed himself from Lucy’s side and got up from the bed. He went to his drawers to get a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants and put them on. Leaving Lucy to get more sleep, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. On his way to the fridge, he noticed a heart-shaped box with a red ribbon. 

Is that what I think it is, he thought, moving towards the table. As he peered closer, he saw the box had his name on it, and excitement built through his chest. It is! I knew she made me chocolate. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and did a fist pump. 

He sat on a chair and opened the box. He took a moment to admire the chocolates. He leaned in and smelled them, a soft sweet wafting through the air. He also smelled something familiar and before he could connect the dots, he heard Lucy come into the room. 

Lucy was standing at the doorway wearing one of Laxus’s dress shirts. Since it was big on her, it came above her knees. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she was just about to greet him when her eyes suddenly shot wide open. She saw the object in Laxus’s hands and hurriedly ran to him. “You can’t eat that,” she screamed, trying to get the chocolates from Laxus. Sensing what Lucy was going to, Laxus quickly closed the box and got up. He raised the box out of Lucy’s reach. Lucy tried to jump and get the box but failed because of the difference in height. 

“Yes, I can,” said Laxus as he lightly nudged Lucy away whenever she got too close to the box. “Their mine. You have no clue how long I waited and suffered for these.” 

“But you don’t like chocolate,” she said as she climbed Laxus when her jumping failed. 

Laxus stretched his arm out as far as he could. “Who said I didn’t like chocolate?”

“Evergreen did,” she exclaimed now on his back, still reaching for the box. 

Laxus gave her a look at that said explain. Lucy sighed and climbed off Laxus. She explained how Ever told her how when girls tried to give him chocolate he wouldn’t accept them because he hated chocolate. 

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose when Lucy finished explaining. He was going to kill Ever. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding. I do like chocolate.”

“Then why haven’t you accepted chocolates when girls would give them to you,” she asked. She thought he said that so that her feelings weren’t hurt. “Look, you don’t have to pretend to like them.”

“Because they weren’t from someone I love,” he blurted out and promptly shut his mouth when he realized what he said. They were only dating for a few months. It was too soon to tell her.

“What?” She felt a wave of warmth spread through her body. She wanted him to repeat what he said. She wanted to be sure if what he said was true.

“Nothing,” he blurted, turning around, so she didn’t see the blush that formed on his face. 

She moved in front of him so that she could see him. She put her hands on his arms. “What did you say,” she demanded. 

Laxus looked into Lucy’s eyes and saw something in them. It gave him the courage to say it. “I said the reason I didn’t accept those chocolates is that they weren’t from a girl I love,” he said softly. 

He saw the wave of emotions in her eyes. She shakily said, “I love you too, Laxus.” He felt a wave of relief come on. Both wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying the warmth and comfort that came with it. 

Laxus placed his head into her hair and breathed in her scent. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but can I have my chocolates now,” he murmured against her hair.

Lucy lightly chuckled. Her dragon was so adorable. “Sure.” She broke their hug and grabbed the box from him. She took his arm, heading towards the couch so they could be more comfortable. 

Both sat on the couch facing each other. Lucy cleared her throat and held the box out to him. “Please accept my feelings,” she said in a serious tone. 

Laxus chuckled and took the box from her. He also answered in a serious tone, “I accept your feelings,” causing both of them to laugh. 

He opened the box and popped one chocolate into his mouth. His eyes opened wider when he recognized the flavor. “Woah. These are good. Did you use beer?” He popped another one in his mouth. 

“Yep.” Leaning back against the armrest, she smiled as she watched her dragon devour the chocolates. Note to self. Laxus is more dedicated to the holidays than I thought, as she lightly giggled at the thought. “Although there were a lot of trials and errors. You have to be careful which chocolate you pair with which beer. Luckily, an expert was there to help.”

“Cana,” he asked.

“Cana,” she confirmed. She noticed he stopped eating. “What’s wrong?” 

Laxus gave a cocky smirk. He opened his mouth and pointed to it. “Feed me.” 

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, but complied with his request. She leaned over to get a chocolate and put it in his mouth, but he stopped her.

“Ah ah ah,” he said while shaking his head. He sported a wolfish grin. “With your mouth.” 

Lucy glared at him and pouted. Laxus chuckled at her puffed cheeks. Lucy stared at him and an idea popped into her head. Lucy gave him a smirk. “Alright”. She put half the piece in, the rest of it sticking out. She leaned closer to him. Just before their lips touched, she quickly ate the chocolate. 

Laxus gaped at her and protested. “Hey, that’s not fair.” He took another piece and smeared it on her cheek. Still frozen, he gave her a cheek a long lick. 

Oh no he didn’t she thought and tackled him. Both of them playfully wrestled on the couch. They took turns feeding each other chocolate the rest of the morning.  
THE END


	2. Achievement Unlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Sometimes it's hard to edit your own work that you miss the obvious mistakes. This fic was inspired by the walk in front of your boyfriend naked when they play a game challenge. I don’t have Tik Tok, but my sister does, and this was apparently popular for a bit. So I thought, why not write a Lalu fic about it? And again I always welcome constructive criticism or advice so that I can learn and improve. The ending is a bit meh so I hope to improve on that in the future. This is in no way bashing gamers. I play video games myself especially single-player RPGs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

When the release of a new gaming system was announced in Magnolia, Lucy thought it was the perfect gift to give to Laxus for his birthday. She went on back-to-back solo missions just so she can make enough money to purchase it. She was eyeing the bundle deal, which included the gaming system, all the cables, a headset, two controllers so that they can play together, and two new games that were also being released on the same date. Lucy was excited to play together with Laxus. It was a way for the two of them to destress and have fun together. 

When it was opening day Lucy arrived early and stood in line for hours, waiting with the crowd of people for the doors to open. The line of customers did not faze her. Not even the burning, passionate gaze in their eyes that showed they will fight to get what they wanted. Clearly, they’ve never met a Fairy Tail mage. She was going to fight tooth and nail as well.

Lucy held her fist tight with determination. Time to show them what a Fairy Tail mage is made of, she thought as she braced herself for the upcoming battle.

The shop attendant struggled to pass through the crowd of people waiting in front of his shop. He felt sweat run down his back when he saw the passionate gazes of people waiting to charge into the store. When he unlocked the door and opened it, he turned around to say something, but his words fell on deaf ears as people scrambled in, pushing each other. He sheepishly said, “Please be mindful of other customers and come in one at a time without pushing each other.” However, no one listened to him.

Wanting to get to the shelves first, many people stormed there and started fighting amongst each other.

“I’m getting that game system.”

“I waited all night to get this.”

“Hey move asshole, I was here first.”

“No, I was.”

As the people in front of her were distracted, throwing punches at each other, Lucy slid her way among the fighting bodies to the display.

“Almost there,” she said as she reached her hand out to grasp the bundle. Another hand reached out and tried to grab it as well, but she elbowed the guy in the face before he could get it. 

“Ow my nose,” he said, clutching his nose.

“Sorry, but I really need this,” Lucy apologized and quickly snatched it. In her defense, he looked ready to attack her as well. She was just quicker. She headed towards the register.

The attendant announced there were no more, and all sold out. The people who didn’t get it angrily left the shop

The employee scanned her things, and she paid him. She couldn’t help but skip out of the store with her purchase in her bag. She got it on her first try. Lucy held back a squeal. It felt so good getting the last one. 

Lucy quickly made her way to the house she and Laxus shared so that she could gift wrap it and hide it until his birthday. After a year of dating, Laxus asked her to move in and she agreed, moving everything she had into his house. Her team was less likely to break in unless they wanted to face the wrath of Laxus. 

Lucy would never forget the look on Laxus’s face when she presented the LacrimaStation 5 to him. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. He gave her a long kiss on the lips to show how much the gift meant to him. For Laxus, actions speak louder than words and Lucy knew the feelings he was sending her through the kiss. After the kiss was broken because they had to gasp for air, they hooked the system up to his lacrima tv and played for hours.

When he showed his new LacrimaStation 5 off to the guys at the guild, she couldn’t help but feel smug at all the jealous looks they were giving Laxus. That’s right. I treat my man right, Lucy thought happily as she saw Laxus passionately talk about the system. She never saw Laxus talk this animated about something other than his music. She felt proud at the fact that she was responsible for this reaction. 

On that day Loke was spending the day in the guild in his Earth clothes, Gray without his clothes; having stripped them off, and Bickslow all approached Laxus about planning a game night since they also got their hands on the console. A new game came out in which people can form a party and play multiplayer. If only Lucy knew how much trouble that fucking game would cause, lessening her time with Laxus. 

Two weeks later:

Lucy sat at her usual place at the bar, however, instead of facing the bar like she normally does, she was facing away from it. She had a scowl on her face, angrily sipping her strawberry shake. If looks could kill, so many people would have been dead by now if they came into Lucy’s line of sight. Her eyes were burning holes in the backs of many heads.

Cana who was drinking was close by and went to see what was wrong. “Woah, what’s with you. Did something die?”

Lucy frowned even further when she heard laughter come from the second floor. There sat Laxus, Loke, Bickslow, and Gray talking about the games they were playing together. Other guys started to slowly join in as well. “Oh, you know, just my sex life,” exasperated Lucy as she threw her hands in the air in disbelief. “I’ve never felt so freaking sexually frustrated in my entire life.” Then she pointed towards the second floor. “And it's all their fault. In their spare time, they play fucking video-games. It's all they do, which is apparently all time,” Lucy says as she rolls her eyes. 

Cana gave her a look of understanding and nodded. “Ahhh guy time. The cockblocker or in your case,” she gestured to her nether regions, “pussyblocker for girls.”

Lucy crossed her arms under her chest and sighed, “It’s not just the sex. I miss him, you know. Spending time with him, cuddling, doing activities, etc. But I also know how important guy time is. I don’t want to look like that one girl who selfishly doesn’t want her man to spend time with his friends.”

Erza who was also nearby eating a strawberry decided to give her opinion on the matter. “Why don’t you just talk to him and be honest about your feelings?”

“I can’t ruin that,” gestured Lucy, waving her hand to the group upstairs. “He’s actually talking to people and laughing with them, no problem.” Boisterous laughter came from the group to prove her point. Lucy faced Erza and Cana with a serious look. “When’s the last time you heard Laxus laugh? Like actually, laugh,” she asked. 

“Actually.” Erza started to say something but then stopped. She thought about it for a few minutes and still, nothing came to mind. A look of shock came over Erza’s face. “Oh my god, Lucy’s right.”

Lucy nodded to Erza. “See what I mean. Laxus may look unapproachable at times, but in reality, he’s just socially awkward. He wants to converse with ease on his own but has trouble finding a topic he can talk about. Especially with the newer and younger members, and now he has that.” Lucy groaned. “I don’t want to be selfish just because I want to get some attention and be loved.” Then Lucy had a faraway look and added, “And laid. I need to get laid so bad.”

Cana thought for a few seconds and spoke up. “You could always use a different approach. One that doesn’t include talking.”

Lucy looked at Cana and narrowed her eyes. “What approach?” Advice from Cana was never innocent, but it certainly got the job done. Being one of the oldest among the women in the guild and the most experienced in matters like this. 

Cana pulled a magazine seemingly out of nowhere and put it on the table. She started flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. “Ah, here we go.” She beckons for Lucy and Erza to come closer. “So I read that there’s this new seduction trend happening among the ladies, and it involves their partners. It just so happens to be perfect for this situation.” Cana sported a perverted smile. “And here they are talking about how successful it was.”

Erza who was closer turned redder than her hair color as she read the title of the article and the stories that came with it. Steam started to come out of her ears as she imagined doing that thing with a certain blue-haired man. Erza turned to Cana and stuttered, “A-a-and you’re sure it w-w-works?” 

Cana gave Erza a wink and gave the magazine to Lucy, who was reading it intently. “Have we not been reading the same thing? I don’t know about you, but those ladies sound well-satisfied. Reading some of those certainly got me hot and bothered.” Cana got up from the table and headed out the guild. She called out, “I’m going to go find someone to help me take care of this. Lucy tell me how it goes.” She waved to the blonde and the redhead. 

Lucy continued to read the magazine. It was talking about what to do when your boyfriend spends too much time playing video games, but you want to get his attention and the success stories that came from it. Walk in front of your boyfriend naked when he plays video games challenge, thought Lucy as she made sure to read every single detail. Her eyes widened at some women’s experiences and felt her cheeks burn red. Wow, this really is successful, as she read a very explicit paragraph about one woman’s experience.   
Lucy jumped from her seat and left Erza, whose mind was still going through the gutter. She went to the house she and Laxus lived in and started to make preparations for later. 

Later on in the day:

You can do this, thought Lucy as she looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk. You are a beautiful and confident woman, and it's not the first time he’s seen me naked before. She finished her bath where she made sure to thoroughly prep herself to get laid. She got dry, blow-dried her hair, and made up her face a little bit so she can look extra cute. She currently had a towel wrapped around her and she was holding it tight so that it didn’t fall yet. 

Let’s start the show. Lucy headed out of the bathroom towards the living room. She stood at the doorway and saw Laxus sitting on the couch, very engrossed in a game. Even sitting, her man looked so handsome in a tight black shirt that showed off his physique and sweatpants.

It looked like another multi-player game since he was wearing headphones and shouting into the mic. “Bicks cover me while I reload,” Laxus says as he furiously presses the buttons. “Gray! Pick up that rifle, it's a rare item! Come on! Come on! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! YES! Got it.” Laxus pumped his fist in victory and stopped pressing the buttons. He then said in a serious voice, “Gentlemen, get ready for the next wave of monsters.” 

“Laxus,” called out Lucy from her spot and tried to get Laxus’s attention. 

“Not now, babe. Next wave just came,” answered Laxus, his eyes still glued to the screen, not looking once at Lucy’s way.

Lucy pouted and clenched her towel tighter. He could have had the audacity to look at her! Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

She took off her towel and rolled it into a ball. She called out his name once more and threw the towel at his head. She smirked when the towel unwrapped itself and covered his head.

Laxus removed the towel from his head and looked for the culprit who threw it at him. He was about to glare at Lucy when he noticed Lucy’s current attire or rather lack of attire, and his mouth fell open in shock. Lucy internally smirked in victory and did a sexy pose. He was frozen for a few seconds, completely forgetting about the game. He was brought back to attention when the guys called his name. 

“Ummm, something’s come up,” said Laxus with wide eyes as his gaze roamed over Lucy’s naked form, not once looking away.

Something’s definitely up, thought amusedly Lucy as she stared at his “excitement” to her bare form. I can’t believe it's actually working. 

“You guys can win without me,” he said rapidly as he quit the game, ignoring the cries of protests coming through his headset. He took off his headset and turned everything off.

He walked towards her, taking his shirt off in the process. He quickly took his sweatpants off, nearly tripping over them as kicked them off to the side and pounced on Lucy. He grabbed her waist and holstered her over his shoulder. Lucy squealed at his cave-like treatment towards her, secretly liking how rough he was. 

Laxus stormed up the stairs hazardously, almost causing the both of them to trip a couple of times. When he reached the top, he kicked open the bedroom door, causing the door to separate from the hinges. However, both of them ignored it and would fix it later. He marched a couple of steps and threw Lucy on the mattress. Lucy slightly bounced when she landed and leaned back to make room for Laxus. Laxus then threw himself on top of her, landing on all four limbs. Both began to fervently kiss each other.

As much as Lucy liked what was currently happening, she wanted more and was impatient. To Laxus’s shock, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over. She held his hands above his head as she straddled him.

Before Laxus could protest, Lucy quickly shut his mouth with an aggressive kiss. She then proceeded to fill her needs and his as well as she took charge. It took all night until she finally felt satisfied from all that pent-up frustration. 

The next day:

Both blondes laid their panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath after they finally finished their frivolous activities. They were exhausted but very satisfied at the same time.

Laxus put his arm under Lucy’s head for her to use as a pillow and invite her for a post-sex cuddle session. She tucked herself into Laxus’s side, putting her head on his chest with her ear pressed against his heart as she listened to the soothing sounds of his heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hummed in contentment. 

Laxus on the other hand was deep in thought as he lazily stroked Lucy’s spine with his thumb. He didn’t know what came over Lucy yesterday, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Lucy was more aggressive and demanding than usual last night, and he had to give it his all just to keep up with her. He couldn’t believe he was thinking this, but he was actually spent. They had so many rounds of sex. If Lucy asked him for another round right now, he wasn’t sure if he would be up to the task. He never came so many times in one night before.

I thought that was only possible in porn; he thought as he laid there with Lucy, stroking her hair with his fingers. Guess I was wrong. Then a lecherous smile formed on his face. Speaking of porn, there are a couple of things I gotta try with Lucy. Of course, with her permission, he added. Laxus’s mind was going through the gutter, mentally making a list of the eventual naughty things they will do in the future.

Laxus was brought out of his stupor when he felt Lucy tracing circles on his hip. She looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile. “Hey there, handsome,” she said as she buried her head further into his chest. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and gave the top of her head a kiss. He was about to give her a kiss on the lips when they heard the sound of the doorbell ringing, followed by the sounds of banging on the front door, causing both of them to groan loudly. Both were hesitant to move from their current position because they were very comfortable. Lucy in particular loudly voiced her protest because she had a good feeling she knew who was at the door. 

I can’t get a fucking moment alone with my man, she thought angrily as she got up from the bed to find something to wear when she went downstairs to give the people behind the door a piece of her mind. She forwent wearing a bra but put on panties and one of Laxus’s shirts that were on hand. She didn’t even bother to straighten herself, leaving her hair wild like she had the best romp of her life in which she did. She would usually be embarrassed for anyone to see her like this, but she had to make a point to the guys on what they interrupted. 

As she was huffing angrily all over the room, Laxus quickly put on his boxers to make himself look somewhat decent. He headed downstairs to see who was ringing and banging on the door. He opened the door to see Gray and Bickslow standing there, looking slightly worried. 

“Hey man, you suddenly logged off yesterday. When you didn’t come back online we thought something happened, so we came to check up on you,” said Gray as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Yeah, boss man. Don’t worry us like that, but seeing that you look alright and well satisfied,” as he pointed to the battle scars Lucy left last night, “we can continue playing,” he finished with a perverted smile. It wasn’t that hard to figure out why Laxus quit, but it was funny to see Gray worried, thinking that something happened to him. That was why he joined Gray so that he could catch the two blondes in the act, embarrassing them.

“Laxus,” called out Lucy as came down the stairs, causing all of them to look at her current state of attire. She pressed herself against Laxus, making sure her breasts were rubbing against his arm. “Come back to bed,” she purred as she looked at him with come fuck me eyes, causing both Gray and Bickslow to audibly gulp at the scene in front of them. “We haven’t finished yet.” Then she stood on her tippy toes to lightly bite Laxus’s ear, tugging the lobe, causing Laxus to get out a small groan.

Gray’s face turned red while Bickslow whistled appreciatively. “Ew man, that sound you made is going to haunt me for the rest of my life,” said Gray as he looked away in disgust. Now he realized why Laxus left the party. He did not want to know what kind of kinky stuff they did in their spare time. 

“I don’t know, man. That was pretty hot,” said Bickslow as he stuck his tongue and Laxus sent them a glare. Then Bickslow realized how much trouble the two of them were for looking at Lucy. “As much as I’m enjoying the free show, we will leave you two to finish business,” said Bickslow nervously as he saw his leader shoot him a fierce glare. “Let’s go stripper, we can play without him,” as he practically dragged Gray. Both yelped when they felt themselves get shocked and ran even faster. 

Lucy couldn’t help but smirk. She finally got rid of them. It was risky, but it was totally worth the punishment Laxus would give to her. She couldn’t help but shudder in anticipation at the punishment she was going to get. Gosh, I’m starting to sound like Virgo, she thought. 

Suddenly Lucy felt Laxus shaking. Thinking that he was angry at her, she looked up at him worried until she realized he was trying hard not to laugh. Feeling embarrassed of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, unable to look at him. 

Laxus finally stopped laughing and looked down at her. “Didn’t think you would get jealous over a game, babe?” Laxus laughed harder when he saw the tips of Lucy’s ears turn red. He figured her out and now that she actually thought about it, the whole thing was ridiculous. “I’m sorry,” Lucy murmured against his chest. “I was feeling lonely, so I got desperate.”

Laxus coaxed Lucy into showing her face. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. “You know you could have just told me, right? I always make time for my girl.”

Lucy rubbed her hands up and down Laxus’s back. She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. “I know it's just I’ve never seen you so social before and I didn’t want to take that away from you. Also, I didn’t want to look like the girl who doesn’t want her boyfriend to hang out with his friends. I don’t mind it. It's just when it's all the time I start to miss you,” rambled Lucy. 

Laxus hugged Lucy back. Burying his face in her hair. He murmured, “You’ll always mean the most to me and nothing will change that.” A growling sound was heard, and it came from Laxus’s stomach. His face was flushed red because his stomach just ruined a tender moment. 

“Shut up,” he said to Lucy as he felt her laughing at him. She pulled away from him with a chuckle. “Guess it's time to feed the dragon.” She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back and both headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
THE END


End file.
